


Эта не сдохнет

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Лошади и Прочие Адские Твари
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: О Кроули и его отношениях с живыми транспортными средствами
Relationships: Crowley & Death (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Эта не сдохнет

— ... И вообще я не думаю... Хм? — осознав, что собеседник давно его не слушает, Кроули обернулся. В подступивших сумерках весело полыхало самое большое здание деревни — гостиница. — Ад вас всех забери! — рявкнул Кроули, развернулся так, что каблуки ввинтились в грязь, и размашисто зашагал к гостинице. Подумав, он на ходу резко щелкнул пальцами, и всего пару часов назад закончившийся дождь вновь разошелся — в конце концов, хуже, то есть грязнее, уже не будет, а пожар... Кроули задумался о том, нужна ли людям какая-то... что-то... что-то такое, чтобы быстро реагировать на пожар, например, и чтобы специальные приспособления... Хм. Подкинуть идею Азирафаэлю?..

Кажется, он знал виновника пожара. Кажется, он сам некоторым образом... Впрочем, нет. Делить ответственность с проклятой адской тварью он не собирался.

— Сударь, там... Там ваша лошадь! Мы не смогли ее вывести, она кусалась и так брыкалась... Никак не смогли, сударь!..

Не обращая внимания на крики, Кроули вошел в горящую конюшню. Кусалась, брыкалась, это да. Само собой. Как ни крути, тут действительно осталась одна...

— Скотина, — устало произнес Кроули. — Замерзла? Адской жары захотела? По дому соскучилась?

Скотина сморщила морду, вблизи не так уж и похожую на лошадиную, и чихнула. Из ноздрей полетели искры.

— Понятно, — буркнул Кроули, — все с тобой ясно. Послушай, я тоже не выношу эту чертову глушь, но я же терплю! У нас тут работа.

Тварь распахнула пасть пошире и вцепилась Кроули в запястье. 

— Ах ты!..

Кое-как залечив прокушенную руку, Кроули схватил поводья и потащил тварь к выходу. Та упиралась всеми четырьмя копытами — еще бы, на улице холодно и дождь идет, а в горящей конюшне тепло и уютно, как дома!.. — но Кроули не сдавался. Вот еще, какая-то недо... пере... какая-то лошадь будет за него решать, куда ехать, а главное — где ночевать!

На улице их уже ждали.

— А я говорил!.. Говорил, что это тот мужик, из-за которого уже третья гостиница горит!.. Ща мы тебя, подлюка, так отделаем!..

— Опять вилы, — устало произнес Кроули. — Ты видишь, скотина? Опять вилы, и опять из-за тебя!

Взлетев в седло, Кроули так натянул поводья, что тварь вскинула морду и захрипела. Замысловатый взмах рукой, и зубья вил печально обвисли, а лезвия кос завязались узлом.

— С дороги! — рявкнул Кроули, и селян как ветром сдуло.

Взрывая копытами грязь, адский конь поскакал прочь из деревни — куда более медленно и лениво, чем хотелось бы Кроули. 

На ближайшем перекрестке Кроули остановил с-с-скотину и спешился. Небрежно помахал в воздухе рукой, вычерчивая в грязи простенький круг призыва мелкого беса, и чихнул. Круг засветился, и в центре его появился худой густо накрашенный бес.

— Слава Сатане!

— Ты... Да. Короче. Мне нужен транспорт. Нормальный. Достойный. И без... э-э... закидонов, — Кроули покосился на скотину. — Эту забери.

Бес молча кивнул и исчез, вместе с ним исчезла проклятая тварь. Кроули с облегчением вздохнул и некстати подумал, что ленивая скотина все-таки добилась своего.

Через какое-то время бес появился снова. Кроули потребовалось с полминуты, чтобы прийти в себя, еще через минуту он даже смог открыть рот и...

— Скелет?! Скелет лошади?! — едва слышно выдохнул Кроули. — Я по-твоему как на этом в деревне покажусь?! Да я!.. Да меня!..

— Нет ничего другого, — бес вжал голову в плечи. — Нету! А люди не поймут ничего: у нее отвод глаз встроенный, последняя разработка. И куча функций. Свет там из глаз, огонь в пасти теперь выключить можно, и не кусается!.. Почти. И при этом она очень, о-о-очень демоническая!

Вполголоса бормоча благословения, Кроули жестом отпустил беса и кое-как забрался в седло. Если больше ничего нет, то и говорить не о чем.

Недоработки новой, улучшенной модели стали очевидны уже через несколько миль. Кроули сначала глазам своим не поверил, потом минут пять истерически хохотал, затем слез с лошади и поднял с земли отвалившуюся лошадиную челюсть.

— Понятно, почему она почти не кусается... и зачем нужен свет из глаз, — бормотал Кроули, посмеиваясь. — Если бы не он, я бы это только на рассвете заметил... Ой, не могу, — он вновь засмеялся.

— С НИМИ ТАКОЕ СЛУЧАЕТСЯ. И ДОЛЖЕН ЗАМЕТИТЬ, ЧТО МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ НРАВИТСЯ ВАШЕ ОТНОШЕНИЕ К ПРОИСХОДЯЩЕМУ. 

— Прошу прощения? — Кроули от неожиданности вцепился в скелет и с недоумением уставился на ребро в руках. — Ох.

— Я ГОВОРЮ, С ЛОШАДЬМИ-СКЕЛЕТАМИ ТАКОЕ СЛУЧАЕТСЯ, — повторил Смерть. Забрав у Кроули реберную кость, он ловко приладил ее на место. — СТАЛКИВАЛСЯ С ЭТОЙ ПРОБЛЕМОЙ, ОЧЕНЬ УТОМИТЕЛЬНО. — После паузы, которую Кроули расценил как задумчивую, Смерть добавил: — НА ОБЫЧНЫХ ЛОШАДЯХ ВЫ НЕ ЕЗДИТЕ.

— Они у меня часто дохнут, — хмуро признался Кроули. Печально, но что поделать: стоило ему забыться или хорошенько на что-то отвлечься...

— Я ЗАМЕТИЛ, — сухо произнес Смерть. 

Кроули немедленно захотелось извиниться.

— А... Хм-м-м...

— Я ИЗ ДЕРЕВНИ. ДВА СЕРДЕЧНЫХ ПРИСТУПА, ОДИН ЗАДОХНУВШИЙСЯ В ДЫМУ. 

— Это не я, — ляпнул Кроули.

— Я ЗНАЮ.

Несколько минут собеседники молчали, наблюдая, как скелет лошади жует траву.

— А, собственно... — Кроули предпринял вторую попытку узнать, что же от него в предрассветном мокром лесу понадобилось Смерти.

— НЕ ДЕЛО ЭТО, КОНЕЧНО, — перебив его, покачал головой Смерть. После чего развернулся и медленно растворился в воздухе.

— Да кто бы спорил, — пробормотал Кроули.

До следующей деревеньки Кроули добрался к рассвету. Ехать пришлось медленно, зато больше ничего ниоткуда не отвалилось... Кажется. Слегка переживая насчет своего экстравагантного транспортного средства, Кроули приближался к местному трактиру.

— Господин Кроули? — Трактирщик заполошно выскочил из дверей. 

— Я?.. Да. Да. Что?.. Куда вы меня?.. 

Трактирщик буквально стащил Кроули с лошади и повел на задний двор.

— Вам просили передать...

— Кто просил? Что передать?

— Это, — трактирщик сунул Кроули записку так, словно та жгла ему руки. — И это, — ткнул он пальцем в привязанную на заднем дворе лошадь. — Заберите ее отсюда, она мне всю капусту пожевала, а к себе не подпускает! Скотина такая!

Кроули опасливо подошел к черной как ночь кобыле, неуверенно погладил ее по морде. Кобыла оторвалась от капусты, флегматично тряхнула головой и ткнулась Кроули в плечо. Поздоровалась, значит.

Кое-как одной рукой Кроули развернул записку, прочел и коротко хмыкнул. На глазах у изумленного трактирщика щелкнул пальцами, испепеляя клочок бумаги, и уверенно вскочил в седло. Пожалуй, завтракать он будет не здесь. Пожалуй, теперь без проблем можно продолжать путь. Пожалуй, у него вообще стало одной проблемой меньше. Навсегда.

Выезжая за пределы деревни, Кроули запрокинул голову и с чувством произнес:

— Спасибо.

В сгоревшей записке значилось короткое: «ЭТА НЕ СДОХНЕТ. С ПОНИМАНИЕМ, С».


End file.
